Steve vs Lara Croft
Steve vs Lara Croft is Peep4Life's one hundred and fiftieth OMM. Description Minecraft vs Tomb Raider! What happens when these two explorers both discover the same treasure, and none feel like sharing? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Village (Minecraft) "What... is this place?" Lara wondered, aloud as she trudged up the path towards the perculiar settlements. She caught a quick glimpse as a man decked out in armour began rushing into houses, picking Furnaces and Crafting benches, looting the houses. "What the hell?" she demanded, drawing a bow and rushing the man. Steve turned and began to pull back, switching to a bow of his own - a rather different kind of bow as well. Nobody blink! Fight! And Lara was soon about to find out; the arrows coming her way hit the cover she was behind with force, and fiery touch. She hissed as the flames licked her cheek, but she quickly returned a shot, catching Steve in the chest. She carried on the trade of arrows, but had the upper hand thanks to her slightly better vantage point. Steve was aware of this, and grabbed an Ender Pearl - throwing it past Lara. Assuming the threat was over, she pulled her arrow at the ready, but Steve emerged behind her, punching her off the roof. With a splash, Lara landed in the water of the farm, quickly powering through and taking cover behind the stone tower of a building. She kicked the door down and broke down the glass window, firing off gun shots but Steve created a wall of cobble, preventing the damage. He then launched an assault with his Splash Potion of Harming, hitting through the window and knocking Lara back. She grabbed a Pickaxe of her own, waiting as Steve burst in, but it was the crafter with the upper hand. He whacked her through the door and went to deliver a killing blow, but she rushed aside, taking cover in a slight ditch. Steve began fighting dirty, placing Gravel on the top, attempting to suffocate Lara. The archaeologist wheezed and crept out, grabbing her gun and firing on the looming Steve. But this time, she had a new plan along with the attack. Steve looked to block with a sword, which allowed Lara to rush around the blacksmith. Steve rushed after her, sword at the ready. With a slight knock, he sent her flying over, but that was the plan; Lara had a clean shot, and blew open the lava on the blacksmith. Steve felt the burn behind him, and when he landed, Lara delivered a clean kick to the back of the head, sending him down to the ground. KO! Lara immediately began ripping the armour off Steve and looked to return the belongings of the villagers. But then, she found some books on his person as well. "Enchantments?" she asked. There was more to this than she thought. She then finished returning Steve's inventory to the village, just as the mobs began to swarm; night was upon them already. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Lara Croft!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2019 Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:Treasure Hunters themed battles Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:West only themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword vs Gun Category:Season Finale Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees